Kingdom Hearts: Sora's Journey
by moonstrife
Summary: A story set between the Kingdom Hearts games, Sora returns to the destiny islands, but peace dosen't last long... AN: If I can keep up with my schedual I should be able to make a chapter a day. please R&R!
1. Sora's return

Kingdom Hearts: Sora's Journey  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The story begins at the restored Destiny Islands, where most of the kid islanders are gathered near a podium at one of the cliff beaches of the island. Everyone is quiet, then one person comes up and stands at the podium. He begins a slow remorseful speech: "We have gathered here today to ease the passing of our friend, Sora." Kairi sadly watches, silent tears coming down her face. She looks up and sees falling stars zooming across the sky. She looks back down, suddenly noticing that the sermon has stopped, she looks around at the audience, and they are all looking at her, mouths open in disbelief. She then notices that they aren't looking at her, they are looking past her. She hesitates and stops crying, and slowly turns around. She sees a slightly taller figure than her, but the sun is behind it's head, so she can't quite make out who it is. Then the figure smiles a large toothy grin. She immediately recognizes the figure as Sora. 


	2. A personal reunion

Chapter 2  
  
Kairi jumped to embrace him, knocking him over into the sand. Sora hesitates a moment, stunned, then reaches his arms around her. "It's great to be back." he whispers to her. "Great to have you back." she caresses into his ear. She gets up, pulling him with her, and gestures for him to follow her. He brushes himself off and follows to join her. She ushers her into the shack built into the cliff, and closes and locks the door behind them.  
An hour later Tidus and Wakka walk by the hut. "I wonder what he's doing in there." Tidus says. "Better question: Who?" Wakka replies. "Your probably right, but-" Just at that moment Sora emerges from the shack very quietly, alone. "Where's Kairi?" Tidus asks. Sora gestures to the shack, "Asleep." he says. "Wore her out, eh?" Wakka chuckles. "Where are the adults?" Sora asks. "They never came back when the island did." Tidus says, grimly. "Probably turned into heartless." Sora pauses for a minute, thinking that one of the heartless he defeated could have been his mom. 


	3. A little rest

Chapter 3  
  
Later that evening, they had a large community feast in Sora's honor. The table was stacked high with crab cakes, lobster bisque, and fish fillets; all of which Sora loved. When the feast began, Sora started stuffing his mouth with everything within reach. He soon stops realizing that everyone is staring at him. He stops and swallows, then manages his trademark grin. As soon as he does, everyone burst out laughing, even Sora.  
When the meal was over everyone had to go to bed. They rowed back to the main island, full and content with the large meal. On the row back, Kairi explained that when the islands returned, the houses didn't, so they had to make houses out of driftwood and branches. When they finally arrived at the island, Sora saw the house that Kairi had made. It was a rectangular house, with about 20 square feet of space, and about four and a half feet tall, so whenever they went inside they had to duck, but Sora soon learned why it was so small, because there was nothing but a bed of leaves inside. The leaves were sown together in several layers to make a mat, and there were two sack stuffed with leaves and sown shut as pillows. The only covering was a layer of sheet that was made as a tapestry for the tree tower on the play island. The got into bed, and with there full stomachs, went to sleep almost immediately. 


	4. A friend returns

Chapter 4  
  
There was a low rumbling across the island. Sora, always a light sleeper, woke up immediately. The rumbling quickly go more intense, waking up Kairi. They both looked out the window and saw a gigantic darkside heartless emerging from a large crevice in the island. Sora and Kairi ran out on to the beach, the keyblade appearing in Sora's hand. He ran at the darkside, but was immediately knocked aside by one of its crushing blows. The darkside went straight for Kairi, helpless and screaming, grabbing her in one of it's huge hands. It took two fingers and reached inside her chest pulling out a crimson heart.  
"Kairi!"Sora shouted, waking with a start. He suddenly realized what happened and quickly looked to see if he had woken up Kairi. Thankfully he hadn't woken her. It was only a dream, he thought, breathing heavily. Then the real rumbling started. It woke up Kairi, but upon seeing what it was, fell back into the back wall, thoroughly scaring her. Sora ran outside, ready to face the opponent outside. When he saw this heartless he almost dropped his keyblade. It was a darkside, but it was twice the size of a normal one, and resembled Ansem's guardian. Just as it was about to strike, a cloaked figure emerged from the sky, two keyblades glistening in it's hands. It passed the giant darkside while falling, causing the darkside to freeze. A second later the darkside began to slide into three pieces, but then exploding in a flash of dark energy. The cloaked figure sat crouched, and with a familiar voice said:"Can't you take care of yourself anymore? Not to mention Kairi." The figure turned around... It was Riku. 


	5. The explination

Chapter 5  
  
Sora just stood there, eyes wide in disbelief. Riku approached him, taking off his hood. "Where's Kairi?" Riku asked. "Inside. She was frightened by the huge heartless." Sora replied. Just then, Kairi ran out of the house. "Riku!" she shouted, running to him. As she got near him she began to slow down, and stopped a few feet from him. She examined his face, looking at every wrinkle and twitch. There was something different about Riku. Gone was his constant expression of mischief, and in it's place was an icy, emotionless one. "Riku, what happened?" asked Kairi. "I'd rather not talk about it out here, I'll tell you inside." he replied.  
Inside, they sat on the bed, and Riku explained that while inside Kingdom Hearts he and king Micky had to destroy all of the dark bulges corrupting it. Once this was done Ansem appeared in his true form, pure darkness. The darkness consumed them both, and flashes of there worst fears and memories went through there heads. They realized that they must fight these thoughts or they would quickly go insane. Riku chose to fight off these thoughts with the one thing that made him happiest: Kairi. As soon as he thought about her the darkness began to fade around them, and light was restored.  
"I came back to the islands, expecting a warm welcome, but instead I find my best friend has taken the one thing I ever cared for: Kairi. I plan on claiming what's mine." Riku said, a large sword appearing in his hand. 


End file.
